Forgive Me
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: We met eyes for a moment and I mouth the words, I hate you. I can't believe I was friends with her. Rachel Bruin's POV. One-shot.


**I dug this up from my black hole where I keep my old things, otherwise known as my closet.**

**Ah, middle school. How I don't miss you so.**

**I kinda liked writing this. Even if Rachel was an annoying as hell, self-righteous, bastard of a girl.**

**I'm kidding guys, going through character's heads are harder than it seems.**

**Anyways, this was a project all of us had to do in middle school so... Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book "Speak".**

* * *

First day of school is always the toughest. Especially high school. Being called "newbies" and "fresh meat" by upperclassmen. But, at least I will have friends. Maybe I'll get along with some foreign exchange students. Not that dumb, crazy, and ugly Melinda.

Her chewed up lips and ugly eyes. Ew! I can't believe I was friends with her.

Anyways, I'll become popular and have plenty of friends.

I entered the doors of the school. Scanning the hallway, I saw my ok'd friends. Nicole was with the jocks. Typical. She was always the sweaty, sporty type. Ivy was with what looks like the suffering artists. I had to admit, she was a fantastic artist.

I see a bunch of exchange students and walk over to them. They then started "hi" and "hello". They start asking me questions about America. I answer and added that my name is Rachel Bruin.

I then see her.

She is wearing a hideous skirt. But it looks better than her. We met eyes for a moment and I mouthed the words,_ I hate you._

I turned away and rolled my eyes.

Disgusting.

* * *

_I made it through the first day yesterday_, I thought. I closed the door of my locker.

"Bonjour." My friend greeted. I mean, my new exchange student friend greeted. Her name was Belle. It means beautiful in French.

I nod and ask, "Comment s'est passé votre première journée ici?" It means, "How was your first day here?" **(A/N: Thank you Google Translate.)**

She smiles and says, "It... Good." She wasn't excellent in speaking English.

I pat her on the shoulder and say, "It's okay. You can speak French, I understand."

She nodded and we walked to our next class.

* * *

I'm alone.

Alone in the bathroom.

Until she comes.

Melinda: Hi

Me: Mmm

I'm too busy to talk to a downgraded person such as herself. Plus, I don't really hate her. I'm popular. I need to keep up my reputation.

I had smeared my mascara. I wiped it and fixed it. Belle came and I had one more look at the mirror at myself. It wasn't bad. But it wasn't good either.

"Pas mal." I said out loud. I left with Belle, wondering if Melinda understood what I had said.

* * *

He is cute. No. Not cute.

Hot.

His very presence made me melt. He's coming here. Wait.

He's coming here!

I need to think of something to say.

He's already next to me and he's smiling. "Hi."

"Hi." I act as if I'm looking for something in my locker. I could feel the heat of his body and he smelt of a brand of shampoo my father uses.

"I was thinking, and this might be sudden but... Will you go out with me?"

I looked up to the corner of my eyes, patted my chin with my finger, and thus created my thinking face.

After a short moment I said, "Yes."

"Great. Movies, after school, my treat."

He gave me a hug, giving me a chance to feel his chest against me. When he let go, he kissed me swiftly. I stood there in a daze when he left.

I can't believe it. I'm dating the hottest senior, who just kissed me, and who just asked me to the movies.

Rachelle Bruin and Andy Evans forever. It sounds just fantastic.

_Andy Evans._

* * *

I slide down to sit with another one of my friends. I can't hold it in.

"Guess who just asked me out."

"I don't know." She says.

"Just guess!"

"David Petrakis?"

"Ew! No! Andy Evans!"

Her mouth drops open and she's silently screaming. "Oh. My. God. No. Way."

"Yeah, yeah we are. We're going to the movies after school."

"You're so lucky!"

I smiled. I knew I was.

* * *

_This is fantastic. I can't believe I'm at the movies with Andy Evans._

His arms were wrapped around my waist as he gives me wet kisses.

When he pulls back, my cheeks burn and I can't hold back a smile.

He drives me home. The car smells like apples and doughnuts. He pulls up in front of my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

He kisses me once again. I get out of the car, walk on to the front porch, and I hear his car drive away.

* * *

_The Eiffel Tower is one of France's many attractions_, I wrote.

The bell rings and I get up, out of the library.

"Hey babe." Andy gives me a warming hug.

"Hi."

He pulls away and smiles, then says 7 words that change my world.

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

I muster up enough strength to nod yes and he gives me a bear hug.

* * *

_The Lisa Mona is famous for being painted at France-_

I hear someone slide down to the seat next to me. I look up.

"Hey." It's Melinda.

I respond, "Hmm."

"Homework?" Melinda asks.

"Kind of." By instinct, I tap on the table. "I'm going to France this summer with the International Club. We have to do a report to prove we're serious."

We continue the conversation. It reminds me of conversations we used to have. We laugh, but too loud. The librarian says we're welcome to continue our convo at the principal's, or we can stay and be quiet.

Melinda slides her notebook to me. _It's nice to talk to you again. I'm sorry we couldn't be friend's this year._

I write, _Yeah, I know. So, who do you like?_

Melinda asks me if I'm still mad. I say no. She could have just asked if we could leave.

She slides the notebook back.

SHE'S BEEN RAPED.

My heart beats rapidly. People have treated her like nothing for something she didn't want. I write fast.

She already crying after 3 exchanges.

I need to know if she's okay. I need to know who dud it.

_Andy Evans._

"Liar! I can't believe you! You're jealous that I'm popular and I'm going to the prom and so you lie to me like this. And you sent me that note, didn't you? You are so sick." I'm standing and have my notebook in my hands. "I'm going to the nurse. I think I'm going to throw up."

* * *

_It can't be true. It just can't._

Andy and I have had an ongoing conversation.

"How do you know Melinda?" I blurt out.

"What? Why?"

"You asked about her."

He looked at me for a moment. Without answering me, he swore at me and left.

* * *

I cried on to Belle's shoulder.

"I can't believe it. So, he..." She looked around. "Raped Melinda." She whispered.

"I know. I'm so upset."

"The news' spreading around."

"What news?"

"The one you're talking about."

"Oh. Does everyone know I dumped him?"

"Absolutely."

I should say sorry to Melinda. It may be too late but, she went through so much. I hope she forgives me, I really do miss her.

* * *

**I didn't correct anything, it's straight off the project so you have every right to make fun of it.**

**Until next time! **

**-That Person**


End file.
